


Broken Leg

by hastyquickbeam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastyquickbeam/pseuds/hastyquickbeam
Summary: Hunk blames himself when Pidge breaks her leg on a mission.





	Broken Leg

Hunk had been sitting in front of the healing pod for three hours. Everyone else had long since given up on convincing him to go to bed. “I’m so sorry Pidge. This is all my fault,” he said for the hundredth time. Left or right. That was the split second decision he had needed to make, and he had chosen wrong.  
  
It had happened during a mission to a remote Galra base. Hunk and Pidge were going to sneak in through the back and steal data on Galra fleet maneuvers. Meanwhile, Shiro, Keith, and Lance would provide a distraction by attacking the front of the base with their lions.  
  
They entered the base through a cave tunnel in the back of the base. It was lightly guarded, especially with the lions attacking, so they only encountered two guards and Hunk easily took them out with his gun. Soon they were standing in front of an unguarded data terminal and Pidge quickly broke into the system and began downloading the files. Hunk stood at the doorway, peering out into the hallway and nervously telling Pidge to hurry up.  
  
The data transfer was taking longer than they expected, but it didn’t matter because no one disturbed them. Pidge unplugged her equipment, slipped it into a backpack, and they hurried back to the tunnel.  
  
They ran through the cave, Hunk in front. They had cleared the tunnel on the way in so they expected no resistance. To their surprise, they rounded a corner and suddenly came across two Galra guards. Hunk had no time to pull out his weapon; he would have to physically attack them. He could only tackle one of them, but which one?  
  
He choose left, exploding forward at the Galra and smashing it to the ground. The Galra’s head smacked on the hard rock floor, leaving it motionless. The second Galra sped towards Pidge and kicked savagely at her leg. There was a sickening crunch and Pidge fell to the ground.  
  
By now Hunk had pulled out his Bayard, activated his giant gun, and pointed it at the galra which even now was poised over Pidge. He wanted to shoot but the Galra was too close to her. He was about to run forward and pull it off Pidge when she kicked up with her right leg and sent the Galra stumbling back. Hunk seized the opportunity and fired his gun; the Galra fell harmlessly away.  
  
Now Hunk turned his weapon on the first Galra, which was lying still on the floor. He fired three shots, ripping open its chest. Normally Hunk would have carefully considered whether lethal force was necessary, but right now he was beyond reason and his only goal was to get Pidge to safely.  
  
“Are you all right?” he asked, turning to Pidge.  
  
“Yes,” said Pidge in a strained voice. She began to stand up but when she put weight on her left leg she crumpled back to the ground. “No,” she sad in a dazed voice. “I think my leg is broken.  
  
“Let me,” said Hunk, lifting her in his arms. Luckily they met no more resistance as he ran to the outlet of the cave tunnel. The transport ship was right where they expected. As they began their journey back to the castle, the ship couldn’t go fast enough for Hunk. Meanwhile they could hear the sounds of battle near the front of the base. The lions would not return to the castle until Hunk and Pidge were safely inside.  
  
The transport ship slowly descended into the docking bay, too slow for Hunk, who couldn’t wait any longer to see Pidge healed. “We need to get Pidge to the healing pods!” screamed Hunk as he dashed off of the transport, Pidge cradled in his arms. “It doesn’t hurt that much,” she said, but Hunk didn’t believe her for a second. Allura rushed to help and before long Pidge was settled in a healing pod. Allura was describing the healing process, but all Hunk could do was stare at Pidge’s leg and the sickening bend just below the knee.  
  
The pod closed and Pidge started to lose consciousness as the pod did its work. “She’ll be okay,” said Allura, squeezing Hunk’s shoulder.  
  
“I should stay here with her,” he said, grief straining his voice.  
  
And now here he was, sitting next to the healing pod at 3 in the morning. It was stupid, he knew. Pidge didn’t know he was there. The pod would do its work whether he supervised it or not. It made no sense for him to be sitting here like this when he should be sleeping. A few times he almost left to get some sleep, but each time he couldn’t do it. Now he was resigned to spending the whole night. It didn’t matter if he slept or not. Someone should be here for Pidge.  
  
He fell asleep in the chair with that thought on his mind.  
  
That morning the pod opened and Pidge sat up slowly. She gazed around, slowly coming out of a daze and remembering where she was.  
  
“Hunk?” she asked, sounding slow and groggy.  
  
Hunk didn’t answer.  
  
“Hunk?” Pidge said louder.  
  
Nothing.  
  
“Hunk!” She shouted.  
  
Still nothing. Hunk was fast asleep in the chair, head lolled to one side. She leaned over the side of the pod and tried to poke Hunk. She couldn’t reach. _Curse my short arms!_ she thought. She was wondering what to do next when Hunk stirred.  
  
“Hunk wake up!” said Pidge impatiently.  
  
Hunk jolted up, suddenly completely alert. “Pidge! Are you okay?”  
  
“Of course I’m okay,” said Pidge smiling. “That’s what the healing pods are for, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Hunk, but his voice seemed uncertain. Pidge could tell. “What’s wrong?” she asked.  
  
“You must hate me,” said Hunk.  
  
“How could I hate you?” said Pidge, astonished.  
  
“Because it’s my fault your leg is broken.”  
  
Pidge could only stare at him in silence.  
  
“I went left. I should have gone right.”  
  
“Hunk, what are you talking about?” Now Pidge was confused, even concerned.  
  
“When the Galra ambushed us there were two of them. One on the left and one on the right. I went for the one on the left, and the other one broke your leg. I should have gone right. Then your leg wouldn’t be broken.”  
  
“Hunk, that’s ridiculous!” said Pidge, incredulous. “For all we know the other one could have done worse to me. And if you weren’t there at all I would have had no chance.” She looked at him and then continued: “You carried me out of there Hunk, you saved me.”  
  
“So you’re not mad at me?” Hunk asked, hope returning to his face.  
  
“Of course I’m not mad at you. You saved me.”  
  
“But your leg. It was so broken.”  
  
“Yeah, and that sucked. But blame the Galra for that. Stop blaming yourself.”  
  
Hunk looked extremely relieved.  
  
“And Hunk, next time I go and break my leg, you’re not allowed to blame yourself, okay?”  
  
“Okay, I promise.” And for the first time since Pidge had broken her leg, he smiled.


End file.
